


Inappropriate

by alba17



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're around Bond for too long, boundaries start to dissolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt, 'inappropriate.'

Really, he hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out. They'd been spending so much time together working on the new vest, he seemed to have lost all sense of appropriate boundaries. The vest was specially molded to Bond's contours, linked with sensors to various body parts, and after lengthy intimate contact with Bond's perfectly sculpted chest, Q's composure was shot to hell. Normally he had no difficulty maintaining professional distance. After all, it didn't do to get too attached to anyone in this business. But there was something about 007, something oddly needy behind those ice-blue eyes, as he sat on the table calmly enduring Q's endless fussing about with the tech.

"Sorry this is taking so long, 007. I'll be done in a tick, I swear."

Bond's expression remained impassive yet slightly bemused, as always. "No problem."

Q fiddled some more, hovering over Bond's chest, poking and prodding. If his upper lip started beading with sweat, it had nothing to do with his proximity to Bond's stunning physique. Really, nothing at all. It was just that the bloody connections weren't working.

It was right then that it slipped out: the damn words he couldn't take back now and didn't want to, if truth be told.

"I hear you're a fan of martinis," Q found himself murmuring as he examined an electrode. "I've got a bottle of Bombay Sapphire I've been saving for someone who can appreciate it."

What the devil had made him say that? He immediately felt his cheeks flush and he turned away, but not before getting a glimpse of Bond's rakish grin and eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Why Q, I had no idea you even had a life outside of this place." His voice was low and rumbling and it cracked open a wellspring of warmth in Q's chest. "I'd love to."

Q looked at him sidelong. He couldn't quite bear to face him fully. The sardonic smile was still there but the eyes had softened into something that almost seemed like an invitation. Q went back to fidgeting with the electrodes, commanding his fingers to stop their telltale trembling. "Well then. I'll expect you at 6. I'm sure you know where it is." He chanced a flick of his eyes at Bond.

"I do. Will there be anyone else?" Those cool blue eyes were unavoidable and Q found himself unable to tear away his gaze.

"Nobody else." He clamped his mouth shut, afraid of what else might come out of it.

"Ah." Bond widened his legs a smidge and Q found himself leaning in further, pulled in by an invisible thread.

Oh, this was not good, not good at all.


End file.
